Karen's Café
and | established = First incarnation: ca. 1989 Second incarnation: 2016 | founder = Karen Roe | status = Operating | dissolved = First incarnation: Between 2007 and 2011 | owner = Brooke Davis Haley James Scott Formerly: Karen Roe Deborah Lee | key people = | location = Tree Hill, North Carolina | parent = | subsidiaries = | mentioned = | only = | first = "Pilot" (episode 1.01) | last = "One Tree Hill" (episode 9.13) | appearances = S1 • S2 • S3 • S4 • S5 • S6 • S7 • S8 • S9 }} Karen's Café was the café first owned and operated by Karen Roe and later, Deborah Lee. During her time in high school, Haley James Scott worked as a waitress at the café after creating a close relationship with Karen and her son Lucas. Karen cherished the café as it, and besides Lucas, was the only thing Karen thought was hers in a town where everyone knew about her past with Dan. After Karen left Tree Hill, Brooke bought the café and turned it into the Tree Hill branch of Clothes Over Bros. Later, however, Haley reopened the much-loved café with the help of Brooke. Both having decided to raise their children in the Cafe. After the opening of a new café the Tree Hill Café and the hiring of Dan Scott by Haley, they lost customers until Brooke organized a concert with Chris Keller in the café. Ownership *Karen Roe *Karen Roe and Deborah Lee *Brooke Davis and Haley James Scott (2017–present) History Original café Karen's Café was created and originally by its namesake Karen Roe, who opened shortly after the birth of her son Lucas Scott, while Karen was still in her teen years. Due to her age and status as a single parent many people in Tree Hill believed the Café would fail. However, it became a strong part of the town and was highly successful, with offers for Karen to expand the cafe and open others in surrounding town. As well as Haley in the cafe original run Karen employed Jake Jagielski (and helped to babysit his young daughter) and Brooke Davis (while she was living with Karen) as well as her son Lucas. Clothes Over Bros After Karen's depart the Café was closed. But when Brooke Davis came back in Tree Hill she dicided to spend time with her godson and family and took the decision to manage her comagny to Tree Hill, agaisnt her mom's notice. So Brooke bought Karen's Café. Then with her friends she converted the Café in store. The restaurant became the store and kitchens her workshop and office. When Karen came back in Tree Hill for her son's wedding she went in the store to spend time with her former foster daughter and told her that she was pround of her. Brooke created her Clothes Over Bros in her store and Lindsey's and Peyton's wedding dresses. It's also the place where she prepared Peyton for her wedding. Later when she went bankrupt Brooke closed the store but returned in for her bachelor party and shut up the singer Dave Navarro. Brooke's assault Brooke was attacked by Xavier Daniels one night after closing her store, while she was at war with her mother for the company. He beat her mercilessly until she was knocked unconscious and vanished into the night. Reopening After Brooke gave up her company, the former Clothes Over Bros store remained empty. However, former Karen's Café waitress Haley James Scott decided that after the birth of her second child that she wanted to reopen the café so her children could grow up in the wonderful environment that she did. To accomplish this, Haley converted the empty clothing store into a café while Brooke was on holiday and asked Brooke if she could continue to convert the shop. Now pregnant herself, Brooke agreed to reopening the small café, wanting her children to enjoy it as well. She asked Haley if she could be a partner, to which Haley agreed. The two then spent months preparing the cafe for its opening by refurbishing it including photos by Haley sister, Quinn James. Haley and Brooke then opened the café and to a w ide audience, and they were featured on a local morning show hosted by their friends, Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden and Millicent Huxtable. And at this time, Haley sang at the opening, which was the first time since the birth of her daughter, Lydia. Afterward, the duo continued to run the café, sharing the responsibilities with help from their husbands, Nathan and Julian. After the re-opening of the Café, Brooke heavily pregnant with her twins, she fell and went in premature labour after trying to lift a bag of flour. She went in Hospital where she gave birth to Jude and Davis Baker with two months advance. Rivalry with Tree Hill Café A fews months after Karen's Cafe re-opening a rival cafe open in Tree Hill called the Tree Hill Café. Tara, the owner of the rival cafe, stole the chef Karen's Café. After Dan Scott was hired by his daughter-in-law Tara began a negative campaign including Fry your burgers Not your babies (baby Davis was hospitalized when Julian left him in the car) and Karen's Cafe Hires Murderers. This negative campaigning lead to the loss of most of Brooke and Haley's customers. Later to bring back her customers Brooke organized a concert with the singer Chris Keller, it worked and the Karen's Cafe recovered many of their lost customers. Vandalism When Brooke's aggressor out of prison he went often at Karen's Café but would hunt by Brooke's husband. A night he devastated the Café and first Brooke believed that it was Tara's work and threw a vase at the face. But in ranking Brooke found X's mark. So Brooke wanted ended the business and decided to prove Xavier's offenses but he attacked her. She was saved by Tara who tased Xavier, then Brooke 'tortured' X with the taser. Staff Original staff *Karen Roe *Lucas Scott *Haley James Scott *Keith Scott *Deb Lee *Jake Jagielski Current staff *Haley James Scott *Brooke Davis *Nathan Scott *Julian Baker *Jamie Scott *Lisa Former *Dan Scott *Chris Keller Known performers *Jake Jagielski *Haley James Scott * *Chris Keller * Gallery KarensC.jpg InsideKC.jpg page5_blog_entry19-oth_diner_set_01.jpg page5_blog_entry19-oth_diner_set_02.jpg page5_blog_entry19-oth_diner_set_03.jpg page5_blog_entry19-oth_diner_set_04.jpg page5_blog_entry19-oth_diner_set_05.jpg Rooftop During the years in which they became friends, Lucas Scott and Haley James spent a lot of their time on top of the roof of the café. Up there, they often had water balloon fights which resulted in one of them surrendering as well as them having a miniature golf course on the roof to occupy themselves outside of high school. It was often known for the two to throw water balloons at young children or old men walking around the street below. This was often something to let their anger out on. Haley and Lucas also had a yearly tradition where they would make a prediction as to what they want to happen over the next year. Then they had to try and make it happen and check each other's at the end of the year, they made friendship rules never to tell each other's predictions outside of them two. They would place the predictions in a tin box and put it behind a loose brick in the wall so no one could ever find out about it. But while in their senior year Haley made her predictions and then tried to show her husband Nathan who instead made his own predictions; which both Haley and Nathan revealed to each other on their prom night. A part of Brooke's bachelor party took place in the Rooftop. Known predictions Lucas Scott *8th grade: "Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott." *10th grade: "Make out with Peyton Sawyer. Or more." *11th grade: "This year, I’ll talk to Peyton Sawyer." *12th grade: "Try again with Brooke Davis." Haley James *"I'll find Bigfoot." *"I will live in a big house with a beautiful son and daughter." *"Nathan and I will be together again." Jamie Scott *9 years old: "I'm gonna break Dad's scoring title." Trivia *The first customer was Keith Scott whose dollar for his coffee was framed and kept in the café. *When seven months pregnant with her twin sons Brooke suffered a fall in the café (while lifting flour off a top shelf) and went into premature labour. *During their partnership, Haley occupied of the aspect "concrete" of the Cafe while Brooke dealt with the financial and business part of the café. *The Karen's Café in one of the two shops on the corner of Front and Grace, the other being Baker Man, also owned by Brooke. Category:Locations Category:Companies Category:Karen's Café